


In a perfect world

by Nannethy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nannethy/pseuds/Nannethy
Summary: Based on a current story by 19lilacdemetrius97, Tim is having a rough time and he desesperately needs someone to listen to him, but that would happen just if he is in perfect world.





	In a perfect world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526177) by [19lilacdemetrius97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19lilacdemetrius97/pseuds/19lilacdemetrius97). 



> It's an universe where Dick is 17, Jason is 15, Tim is 12 and Damian is 8. They aren't vigilantes, just normal kids trying to live a normal life.
> 
> This story is placed after chapter 19 of the story Hey Brother by 19lilacdemetrius97, you can read it here, https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526177/chapters/43424513 It's an amazing story and I recommed it.
> 
> Also, this story doesn't interfere with the continuity of 19lilacdemetrius97's story so I hope you all like it :)

  
Tim woke up slowly after having cried last night, he did it until his body and mind felt drained, until he couldn’t hear anymore the sounds of Jason and Dick watching movies and laughing or Damian's stomping to his room and closing the door as if the wooden object was the culprit that his day was bad, however it went, it didn’t seem to had been a good day for the younger kid either but he hadn’t wanted to tell Tim before.  
  
The sun light went through his window intruding in his eyes, he had forgotten closing his curtains last night, he didn’t care anyway so he left his bed behind and got ready for school before Alfred could knock his door and nag him.  
  
He was ready for school after an hour and even when the last thing he wanted was having breakfast, he opened his door directing himself to the kitchen “Drake”.  
  
He heard Damian talking from behind and waited for the next words, insulting words from the eight years old boy but nothing like that came “Uh… good morning Damian” He said cautiously.  
  
“Let’s have breakfast, you will make us be late for school at this pace Drake” Damian said and Tim blinked, it wasn’t the angry boy he usually had the misfortune to talk to when he couldn’t avoid it.  
  
“Sorry”, he said and allowed the boy to walk in front of him, following the little gremlin to the kitchen.  
  
“Morning little brothers! How was your night?” Dick said and Tim sat in the table but didn’t answer, he was upset about Dick listening and sharing time with Jason and Damian but being busy to listen to him.  
  
“It was a decent night Grayson, could be better, but you don’t have to ask each morning the same thing” Answered Damian while Tim kept avoiding the look that Dick made to him waiting an answer.  
  
A sleepy Jason entered the kitchen with his hair made a total mess “Morning”.  
  
“Good morning Jay. Did you manage to have some sleep after the movie night?” Dick smiled at him but kept his gaze on Tim.  
  
Jason realized and decided to ask him instead of answering the question “Are you asking him? because I thought we were the ones who had a movie night”.  
  
Dick suddenly felt aware of how tense the place was and stopped looking at Tim “Oh yeah, sorry” he said and the kitchen got silent.  
  
Even though the atmosphere was still tense, Tim at least could breath better thanks to Jason, he hadn’t noticed that he was holding his breath before. “Excuse me, I lost my appetite” The twelve years old said and began to walk to exit the kitchen.  
  
At that moment, Alfred entered and saw that Tim was the only one who wasn’t in a chair like his brothers “Master Tim, I suggest you to take your seat” He said kindly as always.  
  
The boy tightened his fists “Alfred, I really am not hungry” Tim replied, more bitter than he intended.  
  
“Is there something wrong?” Dick asked concerned but Tim ignored him trying to pass the butler and leave the kitchen, It felt more as an escape attempt than anything else.  
  
Alfred made a last warning “Master Tim I’m not repeating myself”.  
  
But Tim was angry, he felt as if it wasn’t just in the school but in his house too that everyone was always picking on him, he had decided that he wasn’t part of this family. Nor Dick, nor Jason or even Damian considered him as his brother anyway so he shouldn’t be feeling bad “Could you please let me alone?!” He shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing.  
  
It wasn’t like Tim losing his temper in front of everyone, even if he did, it wasn’t like him at all to yell at Alfred, no one in that house shouted Alfred. “Master Tim?” the old man tried placing a hand in the boy’s shoulder.  
  
They heard a weak “Sorry” coming from the kid followed by some sobs.  
  
Tim hated it, he didn't want to be seen as weak “Is it everything okay at school?” The butler said, it wasn't weird for him to know, he always knew about everything.  
  
Tim hugged him and shaked his head no, letting himself cry against Alfred’s body, it didn’t matter to him that the other boys in the house were looking at him from behind, wondering what had happened to him.  
  
Trying to talk in a lower volume so no one else but Alfred would listen to him, he said “Can I stay at home… from now on?” but it was impossible not to listen his words, he was just a few meters far from them.  
  
Tim heard a gasp from behind him but he ignored it, he was more worried about Alfred reproaching how immature he was for letting a bunch of girls pick on him than his bro- the other boys in the room making surprise sounds. “Come with me, it will be better if we discuss about the matter that is bothering you master Tim, inside master’s Bruce office” someway he felt relieved and nervous at the same time he followed Alfred.  
  
The good old Alfred let Tim alone in order to call Bruce, Tim didn’t want to be a bother for his guardian, he knew the man was busy and he wouldn’t have the time to deal with high schooler’s problems but the butler insisted and Tim couldn’t say no, inside of him, he was wishing for Bruce to come home and hug him, tell him that everything would be alright.  
  
Tim felt the door open and his brothers were there now, in front of him, he blinked but after that, he tried to avoid their questioning gazes “So...what was that about?” asked Jason first.  
  
Tim made a greater effort to look away, offended. _Now they want to know!?_ he thought. “I already apologized to Alfred” he said without looking at them.  
  
Then he felt a hand, Dick’s hand in his arm “What happened in school Tim?”  
  
Tim felt a pit of anger in his chest and retrieved his arm from his brother grasp “That’s sorted out too. Dick. Thank you”.  
  
Damian snorted crearly disgusted for Tim’s attitude which he couldn’t understand “At least have the decency of answering the question, Drake” said the youngest with venom in his voice.  
  
Tim looked at all of them with his red eyes from crying and let his words flow outside of his mouth “Why all of you care anyway!? Wouldn’t it be easier if you just ignored me?… it’s not as if it’s difficult for you to make something that you usually do, is it?”  
  
Dick tried to talk some sense into his little brother “That’s not-” but he was out of control.  
  
“No? Ha! You don’t even know how many times I’ve tried to tell you. I even tried to tell Jason! Damian at least lets me know that he hates me each time I try to talk to him so I won’t have my hopes high trying to tell myself that I have a family!”  
  
Dick was kneeled on the floor now, trying to make Tim look at him “I’m sorry Tim, I didn’t know”.  
  
Jason and Damian stayed silent behind Dick, they knew that in some way Tim had reason to be angry at them “Of course you didn’t. Just leave me, I’m pretty sure I can handle some girls beating me” _Alfred will tell Bruce and Bruce definitely will tell them so there’s no harm on letting them know now_ , he thought.  
  
The three boys looked at him angry “What!?” Tim opened his eyes, wondering if he had made a mistake telling them about Megan and her friends.  
  
Damian approached him and narrowed his eyes, if he wasn’t a normal kid Tim could swear that the eight years old could stab someone “Who?”  
  
Jason put his hand in his chin thinking and suddenly, he remembered something “The only girls i’ve seen around you are those fucking cheerleaders. I should’ve known”.  
  
“Are they the ones who are messing with you Tim?” Dick asked concerned and angry.  
  
Tim nodded, he didn’t dare to try to tell them lies, those girls deserved whatever his brothers had in their minds as punishment.  
  
Alfred came inside again and told Tim the news “Master Bruce wishes that you stay at home today, he will join us this afternoon” Everyone in the office were talking about revenge, except Alfred who was correcting the colorful language of an angry Jason.  
  
Tim diverted his look to the floor thinking, somehow he knew, it all was a dream, had to be, because Bruce wouldn’t come home from his business trip even if Tim was dying, his brothers, Dick, Jason and Damian wouldn’t protect him because they didn’t care, not the real ones anyway.  
  
“Thank you” Tim said and stood in there, he was crying “Thank you for make my dreams happy” _But I know everything is a lie_.  
  
Tim woke up, his throat and eyes dry, his head aching from crying last night, he remembered the last thought in his mind, as long as he had Bart as his friend he didn’t need other friends, he didn’t need his brothers, he didn’t need a fake family, he also was handsome and smart that would have to be enough for him.  
  
The light from the window filtered between his curtains but they couldn’t reach him, he closed the curtains after all last night, _a new day, a new hell_ , those words crossed his mind. Damias was upset last time he saw the kid, he talked to Dick so he would be fine, Dick and Jason were sharing time together, and he was, he was all alone, in that manor, trapped inside a huge manor again, the only difference is that he is alone now among so many people.  
  
He wished he had someone to talk, someone who could feel that something was wrong with him but... Dick already had Damian and Jason, he didn’t need Tim at all. Tim was getting really tired of it all, he wished that some day, a day where he could let the sun rays touch his skin in the morning and his fake family wasn’t fake anymore, he could finally live in a perfect world, a world like the one in his dreams.  



End file.
